The present invention relates generally to therapeutic devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a therapeutic pressure band for applying pressure to a mammalian limb. Particularly, the invention relates to a therapeutic pressure band for applying pressure across muscles near the insertion point of those muscles (i.e., near where the muscle inserts into the bone) and/or across the bone itself. Such devices are commonly used to provide pain relief for inflamed and painful muscles, tendons and joint capsules and are especially used for treating medial tibial stress syndrome, also known as “shin splints.”
The pathological condition generally known as shin splints afflicts many people. In many instances, shin splints (and other forms of tendonitis) is caused by overexertion and overloading of a muscle group during exercise, sports or simple repetitive motion. For example, if a person begins running extended distances after not running for a period of time, the tendons and muscles of the person's legs, especially the gastrocnemius, soleus, and plantar muscles, may be unable to absorb the impact of the shock force as they become fatigued. In particular, repetitive stress of the impact forces may eccentrically fatigue the soleus and create repeated tibial bending or bowing. In some instances, pressure across the tibia, and in some cases the fibula, will increase to a point where the bone will be painful as well.
Orthopedists observe that many patients having various forms of tendonitis and/or muscle inflammation, and particularly those having shin splints, experience pain relief when pressure is applied across the inflamed muscles, tendons, and bones. For those patients with shin splints placing a compressive band around the lower leg between the knee and ankle may provide some relief. Such bands are also utilized during use of the leg (e.g., jogging or repetitive movement at work) to dampen muscle movement and thereby reduce additional inflammation of the muscles and tendons.
However, the mammalian body is a very dynamic system. Treatments, braces, and straps that provide relief for one patient often do not provide relief for another, which is one reason there is such a large number of orthopedic devices on the market for all types of orthopedic conditions. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new and innovative orthopedic devices to provide treatment and relief to those patients that do not respond to known treatment methods.